The new cultivar, Pachyveria ‘Spring Bouquet’, is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the proprietary, unpatented, seed parent, Echeveria hybrida ‘JJ’, with the pollen parent an unpatented, proprietary variety of Pachyphytum hybrida known as ‘JDA.’ The cross pollination was made during February 2013, in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse. The new cultivar ‘SPRING BOUQUET’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, in March 2014, in Vista, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SPRING BOUQUET’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by terminal vegetative cuttings. Pachyveria ‘SPRING BOUQUET’ has since produced multiple generations, also by leaf cuttings, and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.